We Belong Together
by jENN1511
Summary: Takes place right after the episode Sympathy for the Devil Jude is confused about who to choose... Jamie the boy she has know almost her whole life... or Tommy Quincythe man she has loved ever since she laid eyes on him... those eyes, those blue eyes...
1. Chapter One Facing Your Fears

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

_By: Jude1511_

_Prologue:_

_Takes place right after the episode "Sympathy for the Devil" Jude is confused about who to choose… Jamie-the boy she has known almost her whole life… or Tommy Quincy-the man who she has loved ever since she laid eyes on him…those blue, blue eyes…_

(I don't own instant star or any of the songs in this story…But a girl can dream can't she?)

**Chapter One-Facing Your Fears**

…Jude walked into her house finding her dad at her door…

"So How was your night, Sweetie?" Her Dad said walking towards her. Jude thought to herself about the night she had just experienced. She leaned her head against her front door, she rolled her eyes and smiled. For some reason or another all she could do was smile. I mean she was in a very confusing place right now. She has 2 very amazing guys who were just outside in her front lawn, both wanting the same thing from her… her love. But how could she possibly choose between her neighbor/best friend/ex-boyfriend and her producer/love/ex-love/love (yeah this could go on forever)?

Jude headed upstairs to her room, grabbed her guitar from off of her bed, her notebook filled with tons of great music that she has written over the time of four hectic years, and a pencil. She threw all of her feelings into this one song.

Jude woke up the next morning with her notebook and pencil in her lap. She must have fallen asleep writing yesterday. She was exhausted. She stood up and headed towards her bathroom grabbing a pair of jeans and a RAMONES T-Shirt off of her dresser on the way. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She put on a little bit of black eyeliner and eyeshadow and some light lip gloss. She reached for her guitar and headed for her '67 mustang.

When she got to G-Major there was still a mess from last night's party. Jude headed for Studio A, she walked through the door and saw a familiar face…Tommy.

"Jude, can we talk about last night…Please?" Tommy looked at her the same way he did at her seventeenth birthday when they got locked inside the rehearsal space. "Um, yeah about that…" Jude felt a sudden vibration in the back pocket of her jeans. "One Sec Tommy…Hello?"

"Hey Jude, it's Jamie" Jude felt the migraine she had last night when Tommy hopped out of a cab to tell her that he was done running, and that he was here for her, and that's he not leaving…again. "Yeah, Jamie…I can't talk right now… I really need to record this new single I just wrote…We'll Talk Later...OK?" "Yeah sure Jude, I'll make sure to get you a box of Kleenex at the Quick and Stop, Tommy is sure to break your heart soon enough…" Jude sighed "Bye Jamie…"

"Is someone avoiding something…or someone?" Tommy asked in his cooling voice that still after four years made a chill go up her spine. "No, I'm busy, like I said…Darius wants this single mixed and ready by tomorrow afternoon" "So I guess we'd better get started" Tommy looked at Jude right in the eyes and time stood still, for about 2 seconds. Jude walked through the glass door, put on her headphones. Tommy gave her a thumbs up, signaging her to start. Jude closed her eyes and started to sing…

(this song is called "Runaway" by Avril Lavigne)

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**_

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_**Chorus**__**  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_

So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_

_**I just wanna fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell **_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**__****_

Run away, run away _**Repeat**__****_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_

_**I just wanna fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_

_**I just wanna fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and run away, yeah**_

"Wow Jude, that was awesome…but what I don't get is…Who was it about?" Jude walked again through the glass door into the room where Tommy was. Jude sat down in the chair next to him and began mixing her song. Even though Jude would never admit it Jude has regretted firing Tommy since she did it. "The song is about me…, about how my life has gone from crap to complete crap and there is nothing I can do but run…, Hey and I thought that was your thing..." "Jude just let me explain…, I never meant to hurt you" "Tommy, let's not get into this right now, I have enough on my mind as it is but I promise we'll talk…" "Fine…" Tommy rolled his chair back and stood up…" Jude got up and ran after Tommy " Tommy stop please…" Tommy quickly turned around… "Wow Jude, I never thought I'd here you say that, now…" "Tommy we'll talk now…lets go to the rehearsal space or something and we can talk there… not here… Ok?" The smirk on Tommy's face meant that he agreed. Jude followed Tommy to his dark blue viper, he opened the door for her and she got in. Tommy ran around the hood of his car and got in on the driver's side. Tommy put the key in the ignition and soon enough they were in front of a tall brick building.

Jude got out of the car with a confused look on her face. "Where are we?" "My Apartment…, I figured that Speid or Wally or Kyle would show up eventually and that would be kind of akward…" "Yeah, that would be kind of akward…" Jude and Tommy headed up the flight of stairs leading to Tommy's Apartment. Tommy opened the door and said "So here it is…the bathroom is down the hall on the left, my bedroom is straight ahead and the kitchen is on the right over there."

Jude walked over and sat on Tommy's black leather couch; Tommy came and sat right beside her. "There is one thing you need to know though Jude, that kiss you saw with Sadie meant absolutely nothing. There is only one girl in the whole entire world that I would ever want to be with, and that's you girl, when I'm with you I feel like I'm not that arrogant guy who was in a boy band with girls falling all over him all the time, Jude you make me feel like the man I am supposed to be, and I'm am going to say it flat out, and I don't care what anyone says, I love you Jude Elizabeth Harrison, and I know you like me too, maybe not yet but one day I really hope that you can have me back. Cause if there is one thing I know, is that we belong together Jude, not you and Jamie, not you and Speid, and not you and Shay most definitely, but you and me"

Jude looked at the one man she loved with all of her and heart and tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know what she was about to do, but she knew she would never regret it. Jude leaned in towards Tommy, only an inch away from his lips, now it was up to him to make the next move, and he did. At first it was a sweet innocent kiss and then they were making out on Tommy's couch. Tommy caressed Jude's cheek and deepened the kiss, he laid her down on her back and layed on top of her, she didn't resist one bit. Jude released from the passionate kiss to take a breath, she slowly unbuttoned Tommy's shirt one button at a time and he slid he jean jacket off of her shoulders. "Tommy… I've loved you since I first met you, I would have given anything back then to be here right now with you, just us, together…" "No offense Jude, I'm not in the mood to talk anymore" Jude looked confused and sat up. Tommy was surprised by that reaction… "I didn't mean in that way, I don't want you to leave, I just don't want to talk, I'd rather be…" Jude read his mind and leaned in for another kiss. Tommy slid his hand under her legs and her back and lifted her up off the couch. Jude wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him, Tommy carried her strait down into the hallway and into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

_I hope you guys like this, tell me if you do, and if you think it sucks tell me, I promise, you will not hurt my feelings if you don't like it…_


	2. Author' Apology

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

_By: Jude1511_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't posting in a long long time. I really didn't think this story was gonna be liked by anyone. I was very surprised by the reviews that it got. I kind gave up on this story because I didn't know what to write. Know because of the reviews I got my inspiration back and I promise there will be a new chapter out by this Wednesday.**_


	3. Chapter Two Facing the Facts

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

**Jude1511**

**Chapter 2: Facing The Facts**

_After one amazing unexpected night with Tommy Quincy what will Jude do, and how will Jamie react? Or more importantly, how will Tommy react?_

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to post this Wednesday but I was really busy and the Internet was down. Along with school, my life is very hectic, I'm sorry but I'm doing the best I can.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INSTANT STAR******

Jude woke up to a sun-filled bedroom. She pulled the covers up over her head, but couldn't seem to go back to sleep. 'Might as well get up', she thought to herself. Jude attempted to sit up and get out of bed when she felt a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around her warm bare body. Jude suddenly remembered the events of last night. A smile grew upon her face and her cheeks turned a warm color of red. Tommy stirred beside her. Jude turned her head to face him, scared of what his reaction would be. Her eyes bore into his eyes searching for an emotion, or a disappointment.

Tommy smiled in return and placed a light kiss upon her lips. "Now that's way better than an alarm clock…" Jude said licking her lips. Tommy just smirked at her and leaned into another soft kiss. The "soft kiss" grew with intensity and grew with passion. Tommy rolled his tongue along her bottom lip, pleading for entrance, just as Jude's cell phone rang. 'Great Timing, I'm going to kill whoever is calling me at 7:30 in the morning' Jude thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and pulled away from the heated kiss her and Tommy were just sharing. Jude licked her lips and whispered, "I better go get that." Tommy grabbed her arms keeping her in place and said "Let it ring before pulling her into another heated full of passion kiss.

Jude's phone didn't stop ringing for 2 ½ minutes while they were kissing. They both pulled away from each other. "I'm gonna go grab a shower, before work." Tommy said, slipping on his boxers and heading towards his master bathroom. Jude's eyes followed him all the way to the bathroom before they immediately glanced over to the buzzing cell phone on the floor near the window. She wrapped the sheet off the bed around her body, being that her clothes were strewn all across the room, and would take a while to find them all. She picked up her phone and glanced at her 8 missed calls. Four were from Jamie, two from D., one from Sadie, and one from Spied.

Jude pressed the green little button to call D. 'He's probably the maddest, probably should call him first', Jude thought to herself as she held the phone up to her ear. After about a ring and a half, a rather excited voice came through the other end of the phone. "Jude, why haven't you been answering the phone for the past 8 minutes? I've got some great news, but not news for over the phone…" Tommy walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair sending drops of water running down his face and body. "Be here by 2:00, I know how you are about getting up so you can have the morning off. But don't be late." "Okay, D., I'll see you then." Jude hung up and mumbled to her self "One down, three to go."

"I see that you haven't gotten dressed yet?" Tommy said with a huge grin on his face. Jude looked down at the sheet wrapped around her body. Her cheeks reddened and she picked up her clothes that were scattered all over Tommy's bedroom.

After she slipped on her boots, Tommy walked over to her and took her hands in his. "What does this mean for us? I want to be with you Jude. I'd give anything to be with you" Jude who was currently looking down at her boots looked up into Tommy's blue eyes and said, "Tommy…. that's all I've ever wanted."

They stood they for half a second before Tommy pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss.

_Well here's Chapter 2…sorry that it was kinda short. I was pressed for time, and I really wanted to get this one out there. I'll get Chapter 3 up soon!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	4. Chapter Three Facing Your Feelings

WE BELONG TOGETHER

**WE BELONG TOGETHER**

_JUDE1511_

Hey everybody, here is the 3rd Chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I'll be writing more frequently now-a-days.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INSTANT STAR!! IT'S VERY SAD I KNOW…

**CHAPTER 3:**

**TOGETHER AT LAST**

Tommy and Jude pulled away from the kiss. " So what was D saying when you were on the phone with him?" Jude walked into the kitchen and poured Tommy a cup of coffee, handed it to him, and then poured her own. " Oh, obviously there is some BIG news that he wants to tell me, and he didn't want to tell me over the phone, so I have to be in the studio by 2." "OH, he gave you the morning off? Must be some good news or D must have been brainwashed by people who actually have lives." Jude laughed and so did Tommy.

"I'm going to head home and change, it would probably look pretty odd if we showed up together at work, and I was still wearing the same clothes I was wearing yesterday." Tommy just looked at Jude. Jude reached up and kissed him softly on his tender lips and then walked out the door. About 2 seconds later Jude walked back in. " You drove me here…I don't have my car…" " I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure that out, come on, I'll drive you home and you can get dressed and then we'll go out to eat before we have to be back at the Studio." "Okay" Tommy kissed Jude one last time before they walked out to his car.

When they arrived at Jude's house Jude and Tommy both got out of the car and headed for the front door. Jude fished her house key from out of her brown leather bag and opened the door. Tommy walked in after Jude and took a seat on the couch while Jude went upstairs and got dressed.

When Jude came back downstairs she was dressed in dark faded jeans and a red Rolling Stones t-shirt. She had her hair in a high ponytail on the top of her head with her blonde bangs hanging down the sides of her face. Tommy stood up and walked up to Jude. "Don't you look cute" he said with a grin on his face. Jude gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag and her guitar and heading for the door. "Nice try…but I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast." Tommy sighed and followed her out the door.

I the car, Tommy asked Jude where she wanted to go eat. "Um, how bout Denny's?" "Okay."

When they arrived at Denny's they walked inside together, hand in hand. "Two please." Tommy said to the hostess. "Right this way." They hostess seated them in the back in a booth for two next to a window. Jude and Tommy sat down and the hostess informed them that their waitress is going to be Heather and she will be out to help them shortly.

While they were waiting Jude asked Tommy "What do you think the big news is going to be?" "I don't know, D. giving you the morning off was a big enough of a surprise enough. I'm thinking that if he can shock us again, who knows what he could have up his sleeve."

Just then, a woman showed up to their table. "Hi, I'm Heather, what can I get you two to drink?" Both Jude and Tommy ordered coffee. Heather nodded and disappeared behind a door into the kitchen. "What are we going to do? Are we going to tell everyone?" "We'll see what D's big news is. But I'm not going to keep us a secret Jude, it was hard enough when we were together the first time, and you know how that ended up. Plus, after last night Jude, I don't think I can keep my hands off you for more than an hour." Tommy smirked, and Jude rolled her eyes.

Heather appeared with their coffee and took their order. Jude ordered French toast and hash browns, and Tommy ordered eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Jude and Tommy made small talk until their food came. After they were done eating, Tommy paid the bill and they headed over to G Major.

Once they were in the G Major parking lot. Tommy got out and opened the door for Jude. Tommy moved Jude's bangs behind her ear and leaned into to kiss her. Just as their lips met Jamie walked out into the parking lot talking on his phone. Jude and Tommy were unaware of the other presence since they were otherwise "preoccupied." Jamie turned his head and saw them. The girl he was in love with, enveloped in another man's arms. He was so shocked he dropped his phone. Jude and Tommy heard the noise and looked to where Jamie was standing. He looking like a deer in headlights. Jude saw him and her heart sank. Jamie turned and re-entered the building, letting the door slam shut.

"I'd better go talk to him, Tommy, he seemed really upset." "And say what Jude? You should just let him cool off and talk to him when he's more reasonable." Jude looked at Tommy and knew he was right. "You're right. Since when have you been the mature one?" Tommy smirked and rolled his eyes. "Let's go inside."

--

_In Darius's Office_

"Jude! Get Tommy in here! Hell Get everyone in here!" "Okay D, calm down your gonna have a stroke." Darius laughed and Jude walked out the door and yelled out for everyone to get in D's office.

When everyone was in, D sat down at his desk and started to talk. "Since Jude is finishing up her 3rd album…I was thinking about sending her on a European Tour. She didn't get to tour last year, and I want to make this year extra big." "What!...Darius!...That's Amazing!...Where all am I going to go?" Jude screamed excitedly. "Jude. Calm down." Tommy said laughing at her excitement. "Paris, Rome, London…basically all of the big major cities in Europe." D. said, smiling at her. "Awesome!" SME said to each other all simultaneously hi-fiving each other. Spied looked at Darius' amused face and said "We ARE going with Jude…right?" in a panicked voice. "Of course, Jude would be lost without you guys." "Yea, she couldn't live without me…right Jude?" Spied said. Wally interjected and said "Dude, get it through your head, she's always gonna like me better…" Everyone started cracking up.

When everyone was quiet again, Tommy asked, "When do they leave?" Then it struck Jude, when she went on this tour, she would leave Tommy behind. She had no idea how she could do that. "In a month from today. " D. said. "She'll be gone for 8 months." Tommy looked at Jude and then back at Darius. Jamie sat across the room watching Tommy and Jude sneaking looks at each other, and it sickened him. Just the other night she was looking at him that way. "Wow." Was all Jude could say.

"Well, that was all of the news, so everyone get back to work. Tommy, Jude stay for a minute." Everyone but Jude and Tommy filed out of D's office. "Do you think you guys will be done with the album in a month, I was thinking we could release it right before you go on tour." Tommy smirked, 'Yea, I think we could finish up before she leaves." "Good. Now get to work. I don't want you two to be wasting a single second of your recording time."

Jude nodded, rolling her eyes, and made her way to Studio C with Tommy following close behind her. When they got in the studio Tommy closed the door behind him and locked it. "So…big tour huh? Are you excited?" Jude sighed and looked down. "Yea I'm excited about…the tour…not so much the 8 months away from you part…" Tommy walked over and stood in front of where Jude was standing. He gently tucked her bangs behind her ear and tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes. "I know. But we'll be fine…I promise." Tommy leaned down and covered Jude's lips with his own.

"We better get to work Tommy, we wouldn't want D walking in…I'm pretty sure he'd consider this 'wasting our recording time'…" Tommy laughed and wrapped his arms around Jude's waist, pulling her closer to him, "The door is locked" Tommy ran his hands up under Jude's shirt and rubbed all over her stomach, sides, and back. Jude grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers. Jude's hands wandered under his shirt and felt his toned, muscular chest. She quickly lifted his shirt off and started walking backwards towards the couch, never parting her lips from his. "You seriously wanna do this Jude, in this closet of a studio, in G Major?" "Yea, well this was where I wrote "Waste My Time"…" Tommy smirked, recognizing the irony. He reconnected their lips and pulled off Jude's T-shirt. Jude worked her way down to Tommy's pants and undid his belt, Tommy took over and removed his pants the rest of the way. After his pants were off, he slipped his hands under Jude's shirt pulling it over her head and throwing to the other side of the room. Just then, Tommy attached his lips to Jude's neck, causing her to moan his name. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her, and her fingers, gently playing with his hair.

Right when Tommy was about to unclasp Jude's bra to reveal her breasts, someone knocked on the door. Tommy motioned for her to stay where she was and cracked the door open, just a sliver, to see who it was. Kwest. "Man, he always does have bad timing…." Tommy thought to himself. "What?" he hissed being slightly pissed for interrupting 'Jommy Time' right when things were heating up. "Look man, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on my lunch break and was gonna ask if you wanted me to get you and Jude anything to eat…but since your all pissed off at me you can get your own damn food" Kwest said jokingly with a smirk on his face. "Sorry man." "It's okay, So do you want me to pick you two up something to eat or not?" Tommy thought about it and said "Naw, I think we'll go to the Italian Café down the street."

"You two should probably put some clothes on though…" Kwest said looking down at Tommy's boxers. Tommy shut the door after Kwest left and turned around to Jude. She was sitting on the couch, watching Tommy come towards her. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Tommy, rested his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. "Now, where were we…" She purred, pulling Tommy onto her lips.


End file.
